koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Arishi Hi yo Tokoshie ni
Arishi Hi yo Tokoshie ni (在りし日よ常しえに), translated as "Forever Bygone Days", is one of the four Samurai Warriors character image songs produced for the animated TV series. These songs are accompaniments to the adaptation's alternate parody continuity established in the CD dramas. Arishi Hi yo Tokoshie ni is a solo song performed by Eiji Takemoto for Mitsunari Ishida, one of his main roles in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Kouhei Miyahara :Composition: Yuu Horiuchi :Arrangement, Guitar: Nao Harada :avex pictures label Lyrics Kanji= :風吹いて 流るる 刻(とき)の調べ :かがり火ゆらめく野原は 夢の跡 :この懐(むね)は 千代なる忠義 抱く :例え 常世の橋 渡ろうとも :ただひとつの陽が 真っ直ぐに照らさば :仰ぎ見えるはひとつ 泰平の世を求む :我が人生 奉った :上(かみ)の元へ果て行こう :志 分け合う同胞(はらから)に :背を向けたとて :我が信念 不変也と :風と共に果て行こう :揺るぎ得ぬ 心は :未だ 息吐きつ :刻(とき)は過ぎ さりとて 忠誠(こころ)失せぬ :真実(まこと)の随まで信ずる 御主らが :この懐(むね)に伝えし 忠義の剣舞 :例え 雷鳴が身を危ぶむとも :不功(ぶこう)な己(おのれ)の 背に刻んだ魂(たま)を :信じ慕う者よ 言い尽くせぬ謝を唄に :我が人生 共に生きた :その命(みこと)に手向けよう :拙きはこの力 それでも :唯 進み行く :散りゆけば その先には :桃源広がったとて :忘れ得ぬ 永遠(くおん)に :刻まれた思い :我が人生 奉るべき :上(かみ)の元へ果て行こう :折れし角 何人(なんぴと)が :拾(ひら)ってくれるとしても :我が信念 不変也と :かがり火 永久(とわ)に灯れよ :瞼 綴じゆく :最期の願い |-|Romaji= :kaze fuite nagaruru toki no shirabe :kagaribi yurameku nohara wa yume no ato :kono mune wa chiyonaru chuugi idaku :tatoe tokoyo no hashi wataroutomo :tada-hitotsu no hi ga massugu ni teraseba :aogimieru wa hitotsu taihei no yo wo motomu :wa ga jinsei tatematsutta :kami no moto he hate yukou :kokorozashi wakeau harakara ni :se wo muketa tote :wa ga shinnen fuhen nari to :kaze to tomo ni hate yukou :yurugiennu kokoro wa :ima da iki-hakitsu :toki wa sugi saritote kokoro usenu :makoto no zui made shinzuru onushira ga :kono mune ni tsutaeshi chuugi no kenbu :tatoe raimei ga mi wo yabumu tomo :bukouna onore no se ni kizanda tama wo :shinji shitau mono yo iitsukusenu sha wo uta ni :wa ga jinsei tomo ni ikita :sono mikoto ni tamukeyou :tsutanaki kono chikara soredemo :tada susumi iku :chiri yuke ba sono saki ni wa :tougen hirogatta tote :wasreennu kuon ni :kizamareta omoi :wa ga jinsei tatematsurubeki :kami no moto he hate yukou :oreshi tsuno nanpito ga :hirattekureru toshitemo :wa ga shinnen fuhen nari to :kagaribi towa ni tomore yo :mabuta tojiyuku :saigo no negai |-|English Translation= :The wind blows and pours in the song of time :Torchlights shimmer in the field with the traces of dreams :I embrace within my breast loyalty that will last for generations, :even when I cross the bridge of the afterlife :If the one and only sun shines straight at me, :then I have only one allegiance in sight: to seek a world of peace :My life was worshiped :I return once more to my lord :I feel as though I am leaving behind :the brethren who shared my aspirations :My beliefs shall remain eternal :I go wherever the wind takes me :My unwavering heart :has just expired :When the time comes, I shall never lose faith :Until the narrow of truth hits, I shall believe in all of you :The sword dance of loyalty shall tell the tale of my heart, :even if lightning should crack my body asunder :To those who worship my crude self, your souls are engraved into me :I can't express myself well in words so I shall do it in song :My life was lived beside you :You offered your life to me :I am clumsy with my power, but still :I must press onward :If I were to die on the road ahead, :I believe another world shall open :I shall never forget :the feelings eternally carved within me :My life should be worshiped :I return once more to my lord :Even if the broken fragments of my life :are collected by dozens of people :My belief is never-changing :Its beacon shall stay lit forever :My eyes are sealed shut :with my final wish External Links *Avex shopping page Category:Songs